King Léo
by legendary white wing
Summary: hello my reader it's been really long I have not written do not worry I'm here with a new story it takes place at the medieval time
1. Chapter 1

King Leo

part 1

A long time ago in the great kingdom of King Splinter Hamato, this king was known to have been noble and just to his people, a people who lived human and mutant in harmony, but at that time the disease was deadly, one day he fell extremely sick he knew he was not going to survive so he asked to see his four sons whom he had named from an Italian book his four sons were called Leonardo, Raphael, Donattelo and Michelangelo, he was four turtle warrior and brothers, he saw them at his side and then began to speak with difficulty

\- my sons …. I feel it's the end of my reign and it's time for me to tell you who will take my place ... !

" take your time father !

" Leonardo my son it's you I chose !

" me ... but father I do not know if I would be able to !

\- during all his years I taught you everything I knew and I know today I make the right choice !

" I ;;;will do my best !

" father one minute, Leo does not look very serene to make her let me take your place I can guarantee your kingdom will protect !

" Raphael my son you would have made a good king, but you and possess by anger and anger could make my people fall rather than protected !

" ho I see !

" Donattelo, Michelangelo, you are my youngest son, I count on you to take care of your brother !

" of course, father !

" sniff yes!

" ho Michelangelo do not cry ... I would always be with you in your heart never forget it, I need you to smile for me ... can you do that ?

Poor Mikey had not stopped crying since he knew his father was going to die, but for him he wanted offer him are smiling so he smiled

" it's good my son ... Leonardo one last thing ... .you will be king, but never forget to be a brother for your family ..!

" I promise you !

" well ... ... it's time ... .I love you ... .my ... sons !

" sniff us too farewell father !

Splinter closed his eyes and gave his last breath and a bell began to ring. All the people knew the king had just died and he was all invited to see his funeral.

In the evening all the people were gathered on the place of the kingdom he had a log and above was to deposit the body of Splinter by his son he was covered by a sheet, the four brothers said each one a word of farewell and Leo lit the fire with a torch, the fire did its job and everyone returned his home , except Leo who had stayed until there was nothing left but ashes and he returned to the castles, he saw Mikey who was looking through the window ,he too watching the fire until the end, Leo put his hand on his shoulder

" Mikey ... Did you look until the end too ?

" sniff yes ... I miss me so much ... I ... I do not want to be alone !

" To us too, you will never be alone, me and the others we will always be with you whatever happens!

" I ... I can ... sleep with you ?

" of course, little brother, come on, you'll see a new day come up tomorrow !

" you ... will be crowned I was told when we become king we have more time to have fun !

" ... .oh Mikey it's true yes, but as father says, I would be king but I will never forget to be a brother !

Mikey gave a small smile and let Leo take him to his bed he put under the blanket Leo placed next to him and put him on him and he wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss on his head and said

\- good night my precious little brother, I love you!

\- good night my big brother King Leo!

The next day Mikey wakes up first he smiles when he saw he was in his big brother's arms easy he whispers to his ear

" Leo wake up it's the big day !

Leo smile and wake up

" hé hé, I told you, a new day was coming up !

" Yes !

" Will wake up the others we will eat a good breakfast and we will be prepared for the ceremony !

" I'm on it

He jumps out of bed and runs quickly to Donnie's room he gently enters he go until he is close to him and screams

" DONNIE WAKE UP !

Donnie scream in fear and jumps out of bed trying to catch his breath while Mikey is laughing

" Mikey you're crazy !

" ha ha sorry Donnie it was too tempting !

" very funny !

" ho come on Donnie this is the big day our big brother is going to be crowned king !

" ho yes it's today !

" yes get up quickly I'll wake up Raph !

" If I were you I would avoid the same joke !

" Do not worry Donnie !

Donnie shook his head but he was happy to see his little brother smile, Mikey come at the room of Raph as Donnie he gently opened the door he walks closer to his brother and whispered to him

" Raphie wake up Leo will become king !

The nickname woke Raph

" Grr Mikey I've told you a hundred times to no call me like that, I still can not believe father chose him he has what I do not have !

" well he does not have your temperament, Raph believe in him you'll see he'll be a good king !

" watever does not count on me to bow to him !

" like you want Raph come on let's eat a good breakfast !

Raph gets up and follows Mikey in the dining room the other was there he says hello and eat a good meal and he went back everyone is preparing for the ceremony he put on their best coat and he joins in the yard

" Wow, Leo, you are beautiful !

" Thanks Mikey you're not bad either!

" so you're ready?

" yesterday not much but today I am !

" so let's go !

He went to church all the people were outside there was only Leo and his brother who had to enter

" ok it has one of you to name me king is the law !

" it will not be me !

" I would not know what to say !

" I will do it !

" Thanks Donnie !

Donnie faced Léo who knelt ,Donnie took out his sword

" in the name of our father and our kingdom me Donattelo I make you Leonardo king of the kingdom Hamato !

The sword touched Leo's shoulder and Donnie put a beautiful golden crown on his head he got up and Donnie bowed to him, he looked at Mikey who did the same thing, but Raph did nothing Leo saw in his eyes he was jealous and in no way he was going to bow, he went out and all the people cheered the new king

" Thank you my people, it is with pride and honor today I take the place of my father I will do everything I can all my possible for you are safe and our kingdom is at peace !

" LONG LIFE TO KING LEO !

He smiles are people now had his trust, he walks and each of the inhabitants bows to him and he returns to the castles and he went to the throne room and he took his place

" I can not believe it I am king It is a great responsibility this kingdom his mine but I would like you too my brothers you can have something to you !

" oh you know you're not obliged !

" But I want , you Donnie what would you say to have a room just for you so you can do everything you know in medicine !

' Ho Leo thank you I ask your permission to have some man with me when I must go get what I need in the forest !

" You have, Raph to you I entrust to you my army to train them !

" Wow are you sure Leo?

" The only thing I ask you is not to influence your anger at the soldier!

" I promise nothing but ok!

" Okay, Mikey !

" ho I know what I want!

" ha and what do you want?

" Raph will train the soldier, I can train the arches ?

" in fact Mikey I thought to give you the stables !

" the horses ! Ho come on Leo I want to do something good too, let me do like Raph and you'll see you'll have the best arrow shooter in the kingdom !

" ... no Mikey !

" but why ?

" because ... ... I do not want you to be in the battle !

" WHAT ... ..you ... you exclude me !

" I'm sorry Mikey it's for your safety!

" Leo, you're not right to do this ! He's an excellent fighter like us !

" I do not want to lose him !

" and you think he'd be happy if we died !

" IT'S ENOUGH ... ..I am the king so you obey !

Mikey leaves in crying Raph and Donnie spear a black look at Leo and he followed their little brother who and cried in his bed, Donnie and Raph went near him and took him in their arms, Mikey calm down and fell tired Raph and Donnie got promised one thing Leo want or not Mikey will be there for the next battle.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

King Leo

part 2

After a good nap Mikey wakes up in bed he sees a paper he reads the note that he has to leave Raph"

" little brother make sure to spend a normal day, when come in the evening join me out, Donnie will be there too we will be between brother and we will train, we are there for you never forget your brother Raphae !

" awww softie Raphie hi hi !

He gets out of bed and goes to the stable he looked at all the horses, he saw four magnificent the guard of the place saw him

" My lord !

"HA you scared me !

" really sorry I can help you ?

" in fact King Leo give me the stables all the horses are under my responsibility !

" Ho I see I guess you ask why his four horses are not with other, well it's because he has yours and of the king and the other prince!

" there a beautiful what his name?

" yes, your horse name Mondo !

" Mondo original and well prepare for me I'm going for a walk !

' at your command !

Mikey saw the man prepared the horse he was very fast in less than a minute he had finished

' Wow you were very fast !

' thank you my lord !

Mikey gets on his mount

' tell me where I could go for a walk ?

" If you want there is the market in itself and then the kingdom has big !

" you're right it's true I did not see everything thank you!

" at your service !

" Let's go to Mondo YA !

The horse gallops Mikey felt the wind caress him face he had the impression of being free who makes him smile and he come in the kingdom his horse was now in stride and he saw the market he looked at all the goods and he saw a jewel merchant he stop and look

" ho prince Mikey, is it an honor to see you at the market is there anything you are looking for?

" yes I would like something could symbolize the link between me and my brothers !

" mm I think I know what you need !

He picked up a small box in his cart and opened it

" here it is during a trip to a small village, I saw a family who was wearing his jewel I asked them how he called this and he answered me he called it a pendent, watch we press on the side and in it there are two empty places, so on one side you have to put a drawing of your brothesr and on the other hand you have to write a word!

" it's perfect it's exactly what I need I take you ... !

" my lord it's are you ok ?

Mikey was hesitated to say two or three, Leo had been mad to him, but he was his brother and then suddenly he had an idea

" My lord !

" ho sorry I was in my thinking I take you three !

He put three pendants in a small box Mikey pays, he goes back on his horse and returns to the castles, he gave his horse to the stable and he runs in his room to look for the drawings he had always kept, he cut them carefully and put one in each pendant then he took small piece of paper to write a word

" That's perfect my brother will love it !

He put them all in a box and he go to see his brother Donnie who was mixing with the grass he had found in the forest

" Hey Donnie !

" Mikey, how's it going with the horses ?

" I went for a walk there was the market and I bought something for you, Raph ... and Leo !

" ho Mikey it's too nice ... what Leo too after what he does to you !

" Let me explain Donnie, I will not give him personally I will ask a guard for gives him I made a letter with what I want to give him !

" I see you want Leo to realize his mistake !

" yes, what are you waiting for open the box :

Donnie smiled he opened and saw the jewelry, he put it around his neck

" he his beautiful Mikey !

" the merchant told me some family wears it to show the other kingdom how much their link his strong, it calls its a pendant and its opens presses on the side !

He opened and saw the drawing and the word said "brother forever" and Donnie had tears in his eyes and hugged him

" thank you sniff thank you Mikey I wear it all my life sniff !

" ho Donnie do not cry !

" you really are the best little brother I own and for nothing in the world I'll let you down !

" Thank you Donnie I'll go give the next Raph, before I go you can tell me what you do !

" I make lots of potions to heal all the injuries and I thought I was creating something for our army !

" ha and what?

" for now I do not know, I think about it !

" ok do not do too much work your brain, i see you toonight for the training !

" Do not worry, no problem !

Mikey smiles and runs to join Raph who was in the basement showed the soldier different way to disarm an enemy and he saw Mikey

" continue I'm coming back, hey little brother it's not time yet !

" hé hé I know I have something for you, here !

He gave him the box, Raph opened it and saw the jewels

" wow Mikey it's very nice but what is it ?

" it's called a pendant and there is something in it presses on the side !

Raph smiled he did it and when he saw the drawing and the word a tear ran down his cheek and he wiped it with his hand

" you really have a gold heart little brother I guess you have one for Leo !

" ... .yes ... but with this letter I hope to make him understand his mistake and normally he will come with us tonight ... you're not mad ?

" what you just gave me , remeber me , no matter what we do, no matter what we say, we must always give a second chance !

" so you think I should give it to Leo myself ?

" No Mikey he must understand his mistake alone !

" ok thank you Raph !

" No thanks to you little brother to keep us together!

Mikey smiles again that day started bad was going to the good end, it's true in the beginning he was angry at Leo but since he heard this story of pendant he knew how to forgive his brother so he goes to the door of the throne room

" guard !

" ho prince Mikey do you want me to announce you to your brother?

\- No, I need you give him that, but do not say it's me said it's some who are very close to him ok !

He give guard the box and the letter and then left, the guard was a little confused but he complied, he entered the roome

" my king, someone who is very close to you, asking me to give you that !

He gave the objects to Leo and he left him alone Leo first looked at the box he opened it, and he saw the pendant he knew this jewelry, he hesitated to open it and yet he does and he saw the drawing and word

"ho Mikey !

He smiled and put it around his neck then he opened the letter, he reads it carefully

" for my big brother Leo, I know you want to protect me, but I do not want to stay without doing nothing, the next battle could be fatal, that's why I want to be there for you or the other if your are in danger I'm here to save you, you're not the only one wanting to sacrifice your life, I want it as much as you are my big brother and I'm ready to everything for you, you're already a good king but if you want to be a good brother, so listen to your heart and not your head and remember what father said you are king but you must never forget to be a brother, if you have understood everything then me and the others are waiting for you tonight in the yard. sign Mikey your little brother who loves you !

Leo's heart melts at the word he read the tear fall on the paper, his hands were shaking he understood his mistake he had to wait for the evening to fix it fortunately for him the day passes quickly and once the night falls he goes in the yard his brothers was there

" Raph, Donnie, Mikey I ... I had your letter and your pendant little brother and if you knew how sorry I am ... I should not have refused your request, I let myself be carried away by fear and anger ... sniff and if you hate me I understand !

" Leo, if you are this pendant , it's not for nothing !

he looks up, and he saw each of his brother had one he smiled he dared not move so he opened his arms and he felt the other arms around him his brothers had forgiven him

\- thank you for all my brothers, Mikey from tomorrow I count on you to make my archée the best shooter of the kingdom!

" count on me Leo !

He bowed Donnie too and this time Raph did it too

" Raph ?

" I was jealous it's true but now you've proved you could be a good king and a good brother it's for his I bowed!

" thank you well if we started our training !

" now we speak!

And it is under the beautiful moon our four brothers together again trains because indeed he does not know but their enemies will soon invite them to the biggest battle in the history of the kingdom.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

One evening the four brothers are training, but Leo felt he looked around him but there was nothing, when suddenly thanks to the moon he saw the tip of an arrow in a tree she saw Mikey, he alerted his little brother and the arrow was fired, Leo plunges to save Mikey and the arrow lands in the ground, Raph and Donnie are fetching the shooter

\- are you ok Mikey ?

\- Yes thank you Leo !

\- Hey Leo we found the gunman he was going to run away but we managed to catch him !

\- well done guys, you're going to answer my question why did you target my little brother ?

\- I was sent by my king who wanted me to send you a message and when I saw you all four I thought maybe if I send the message and I make a victim my king will reward me !

\- well you miss and where his the message ?

\- Leo, look, he was on the arrow!

\- Thanks Mikey !

\- What do you do with Leo ?

\- swing this murderer in the dungeon !

\- with pleasure !

Raph and Donnie take the guy while Leo reads the message

\- So, Leo, what the message say ?

\- no good thing Mikey wait for Raph and Donnie !

The two brothers did not take long to return Leo announced the king's enemies request a battle in five days in the Great Plain

\- the enemy king you mean the one our father has not yet defeated ?

\- Father had a lot of battle against him but in each fight both sides had the same strength, the enemy's king had to know tSplinter was replaced by his heir me and he must believe I am weaker than my father well he is wrong, my brothers in five days we will make our first battle against our enemy and for the memory of our father we will win !

\- we're with you Leo !

\- all together until the end !

\- like brothers !

\- I count on each of you Raph I want my army ready !

\- she will believe me !

\- Mikey I want my arches to be the best !

\- no problem

\- Donnie I know you wanted to find ideas for my army but I need you for something else !

\- ho and what ?

\- you know medicine I'd like you to go to the village and you share it with a maximum of people who will be close to help the wounded !

\- You can count on me Leo and you what will you do ?

\- I must go to see this plain to be able to do the best fighting strategy and every night I will wait for you here to train !

Mikey, Donnie and Raph bow to Leo and went to bed because it was already late and he had a lot to do, before going to bed Leo look the star

\- you'll see father we'll win this battle for you !

The next day after breakfast Leo took his horse to go to the great plain that was in the east of the kingdom, he began to prepare his strategy when he had a good he returned to the kingdom to see the gunsmith to ask him if he had finished the tack for him and his brother, the man tells him that he will finish tomorrow Leo was happy it was his father who had ordered the four armor for them when the big day will be the him and his brothers are going to wear the armor in his memory.

Later he decided to go see his brothers he starts to go see Mikey who trained the archer pulled from far and he saw all shot in the middle of the target, Leo was proud of his little brother

\- I see you do right the things Mikey!

\- ho Leo I did not see you hé hé well I'm doing my best !

\- and what I saw you train them well I will need a maximum of archer for the future battle !

\- as I said you can count on me !

\- good, I'm proud of you little brother!

\- Wow, really?

\- Yes really !

\- thank you Big Brother !

\- I'm going to see Raph and Donnie see you tonight for our training !

\- no problem !

Leo went to see Raph who was training all the warriors

\- Hey, Raph !

\- Hey Leo !

\- If I see you keep your promise, my army will be ready !

\- Yeah, Leo I ... I wanted to apologize again for being jealous of you !

\- Oh come on Raph I already forgive you do not take your head anymore with that !

\- Yeah good whatever fearless see you tonight !

Leo shook his head he smile and he go to see Donnie who was teaching those who wanted him this knowledge to heal any type of injury when Donnie finished he saw his brother

\- Hey Leo !

\- So Donnie, how is your mission?

\- very well I have a lot of woman and some man care the future wounded they learn well your army and we will be in good hand if we are hurt !

\- perfect four days left !

\- Are you afraid Leo ?

\- a little but it must not stop me, I promised father to protect his kingdom and my brothers and I would do it even if must leave my life !

\- everyone knows what you can do Leo, I just hope none of us will die !

\- do not worry Donnie all will be fine !

The next days the four brothers continued their mission and trains to be ready, the evening of the last day he was together in the throne room to listen Leo

\- my brothers tomorrow we will leave at sunrise this battle will be the first for us and she will pay tribute to our father who had started to prepare us for this and tomorrow we will make sure from the sky he is proud of what we are today !

\- He's always been proud Leo and I do not think his will change !

\- you're right there's one last thing we do not know what's going to happen over there so I'll tell you whatever happens I love you all my brothers !

\- we love you too Leo !

He's making a group hug and go to rest because a great battle awaits them tomorrow.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Dawn rises on the kingdom the big battle will soon begin the four brothers it was wake up to put their armor, take their sword and recovered their horses all the army was ready to leave Leo kept motivated his soldiers

\- listen to me all, we will leave instead of the confrontation you have been trained for this battle, for me and my brothers this will be our first time I count on each of you to honor our kingdom beat you until after your limit, I have only one thing to ask you are you with me ?

All the soldiers shouting together Leo could feel that his army was ready

\- in this case , everyone ahead !

And he leaves, on the way the whole army began to sing a beautiful song that motivated them and continued their way to a cross

\- STOP Mikey take your ark with you. This way she goes to a hill so high he can shoot our enemies !

\- I'll put them in place and I'll meet you on the plain !

\- do it quickly !

\- my arches follow me !

About a hundred men followed Mikey, Leo, and the others resumed their march and arrived on the plain and began attack formation and waited for their enemies, when Mikey finished putting these mans in place he heard like drums he looks and saw the enemy army coming

\- oh oh they coming I must quickly join my brothers , my shooter as I give the signal you shot !

\- To your order, my lord !

Mikey quickly returns to the side of his brother he was next to Leo

\- they ar coming Leo, when it attacks I throw the signal and we will see a rain of arrow fell on our enemies !

\- Perfect, ok guys are you ready for that ?

\- I'm !

\- me too !

\- same for me!

The enemy army arrives the king advances alone

\- I would like to talk to King Hamato for a moment!- who tells me you're not going to attack me?

\- I will attack with my army!

\- very good, stay there guys I do not have a long time !

\- be on your guard Leo !

\- I know you have my back Raph !

He moves forward with his horse and stay at a distance from the black king

\- So you're the heir of Hamato I was told that you were young I thought not to himself !

\- listen to me black king your reign will end today, my father had never managed to beat you but now I am in his place I believe in my victory !

\- we'll see that !

The black king returns with his army and Leo did the same his heart beating loudly he took a deep breath he looked at his brothers who nods to him they were all ready to win this final war and the black king ordered the attack and Mikey gave the signal and a rain of arrow fell on the enemy and when Leo saw the right time he gave the order to attack and he charges all and fired on the enemy the shock was intense and we heard the weapons screams of pain , the bodies falling and the blood began to stain the plain, the four brothers fights each of their side and Leo found himself face to face with the black king

\- it's finish black king your army is worth nothing to mine !-

but when I kill you, your kingdom will be mine !

\- you can dream, it 's me who will kill you in memory and the honor to my father give me I will kill you !

The two king battles the black king managed to inflict injury to Leo who was struggling to dodge the black king he was very fast but Leo had the will wanted to win so he made it better attack and finally he managed to put the black king on the ground and put his sword in front of his heart

\- you are finished black king said goodbye to your tyrant's reign !

In one last hit he planted the sword in the heart the black king being dead the battle was to finish the survivor was beating a retreat Leo's army shouted for victory he was happy but he had a lot of injury and fell unconscious he was hoping to all his heart his brothers were alive and t his father saw him win this war from heaven and be proud of him.

Anytime later Leo woke up he was in bed he smiled quad he saw Raph and Donnie on his side he slept his head in his arms

\- Donnie, Raph !

At the sound of the voice the two brothers raised their heads and when he saw Leo he took him in their arms

\- Ho Leo thank you god you are alive we thought ... when we found you we think you were dead !

\- I'm fine, I'm going nowhere, where is Mikey ?

He had a silence and Leo did not like it

\- guys where his our little brother ?

\- ... Leo is very serious his ... between life and death !

\- No, no, NOON, I ... I want to see him !

Donnie and Raph help Leo to get up, he could walk he had bandages on his legs and his arms he was hurting but nothing would persuade him to go see his little brother, he came to his room he knocked on the door and he entered he was surprised to see that it was a mutant alligator who was taking care of Mikey

\- Hello hello, my king, I see your wounds treat him well !

\- Hello, uh ...!

\- ho my name is Leatherhead !

\- I want the truth will my brother die ?

\- your little brother his a good fighter right now his mind is struggling to live I just hope he will succeed !

\- Me and my brothers want to be with him alone for a moment !

\- Of course my king you can even stay anytime you want if ever it is going badly do not hesitate to pick me up !

\- Yes !

The three brothers stayed by Mikey watching over him and praying for him to wake up soon, but the day passes and becomes weeks who become months later Leo was alone and held his little brother's hand when suddenly he felt he moved he looked and gently Mikey finally opened his eyes Leo was so happy he quickly called Donnie and Raph who came running

\- Mikey ?

He smiles at them and tells them

\- hey my brothers !

He took it all in their arms the nightmare was over he had won a battle but they knew else was coming but as long as he was all together nothing was going to stop the four brothers of the Hamtato kingdom .

END


End file.
